Et s'ils avaient fui ?
by Tohma.Y.G
Summary: Si Théodore Nott avait été là et qu'il avait proposé à Draco Malfoy de fuir le manoir alors qu'il était aux mains de Voldemort ? Et si ce même Draco avait accepté, qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu se passer ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! C'est ma première fanfic et mon premier écrit, donc bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira et vous fera passer un bon moment. Bien sûr, c'est un Drarry et un Zabnott. Ça coule de source, quoi. Il y aura d'autres couples aussi.

Au niveau de la période de publication, sans-doute, deux semaines à un mois.

Disclamer : Les personnages comme l'univers ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K Rowling.

Je respecte les grands évènements du tome 6. (Oui, il est possible qu'un détail du tome 6 m'ait échappé...)

Résumé : Si Théodore Nott avait été là et qu'il avait proposé à Draco Malfoy de fuir le manoir alors qu'il était aux mains de Voldemort ? Et si ce même Draco avait accepté, qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu se passer ?

...

Personne n'aurait pu prédire que Severus Snape tuerait le professeur de Dumbledore ce soir-là. Pas parce qu'il était digne de confiance, parce que le directeur avait confiance en lui et peu de personnes étaient encore de ce monde pour dire qu'Albus Dumbledore était aveugle.

Même si certain le traitait de vieux fou, comme le jeune homme blond, tremblant et se retenant de pleurer devant son maître de potion. Une tasse fumante dans la main, une couverture verte brodé d'argent sur lui, son visage était encore plus blafard que d'habitude et ses cheveux, normalement, parfaitement coiffé n'était plus qu'un sombre souvenir. Son regard se perdait dans le liquide qu'il tenait.

Hier soir, le mage le plus puissant de cette époque était mort. Juste treize heures avant, il avait vu Dumbledore mourir et il avait vu Poudlard tomber. Sa seconde maison tombait de sa faute. De sa main. Mais c'était pour sa mère. Et il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu changer cet état de fait. Même si ce Potter l'avait aidé dans les toilettes, il aurait rejeté son aide. Il l'aurait insulté, lui, sa mère et son père, ses pauvres amis et il l'aurait fini avec une remarque sur un pauvre chien noir.

Bien sûr, la fin aurait été la même.

-Draco, le maître va bientôt te recevoir.

La voix si froide et si doucereuse de son professeur le ramena brusquement à la réalité. A cette réalité si barbare et détestable qu'on appelait la vie. Il avait échoué et c'était ainsi que sa vie allait se terminer. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le tuait pas, il le torturerait probablement jusqu'à le rendre fou. Peut-être deviendrait-il une sorte de Bellatrix masculin. Rien que l'idée d'imaginer sa tante et son insupportable rire lui donnait la nausée...

-Arrêtez de faire cette tête, claqua la voix de Snape le faisait sursauter. Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle rien enseignée ? Votre tante ne vous a-t-elle pas appris à cacher vos émotions ? Nul besoin de légimencie pour lire en vous, Draco. Vous êtes un livre ouvert. Buvez votre tasse et dépêchez-vous.

Il releva la tête pour le regarder. Quelques secondes après, son masque habituel trônait fièrement sur son visage. La seule chose qui trahissait encore son état d'anxiété était son teint cadavérique et ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Draco but rapidement la tasse qu'il tenait entre les mains, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce que c'était ni pourquoi cela avait un léger goût de chocogrenouille. Le jeune homme savoura la chaleur du liquide dans sa gorge, reposa la tasse sur une petite table et quitta le salon pour rejoindre le bureau de son père.

Un Malfoy ne dit pas merci. Et dans l'état où il était, le jeune homme refusait de voir que Snape l'avait aidé. Que sans-lui, il aurait échoué. Complétement et que les quelques mots qu'il lui avait dis depuis hier soir n'était en rien méchant ou joyeux. Ils étaient comme eux, maussade. Comme si la perte du directeur venait d'éteindre quelque chose en eux. Lui l'avait désarmé, L'autre l'avait tué. Ils étaient tous les deux coupables.

Quelque part au fond de lui, avant de rentrer dans le bureau de son père, il se fit la remarque qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'un Weasley pour regretter un vieux fou drogué aux sucreries. Même si d'un côté, ce vieillard voulait l'aider. Les peintures, les tapisseries et les décors se succédèrent sans vraiment qu'il ne les regarde. Et puis d'un coup, la porte en bois du bureau. Là, où ce monstre l'attendait. Son estomac se contracta violement tandis que le jeune Malfoy devait se retenir pour ne pas vomir. C'était comme si cette porte le renvoyait à la réalité, brutalement et sans préparation. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire, alors remettant ses barrières psychiques, il toqua trois légers coups avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

...

Qu'est-ce que l'on pouvait dire sur Theodore Nott Junior ? Discret, intelligent, rusé et doté d'un sang-froid surhumain, solitaire et auto-suffisant, ainsi que lâche par moment. Mais il était aussi ambitieux. C'était un fier serpentard qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'écraser devant Malfoy ou devant n'importe quel serpent de leur année. Le besoin d'insulter et de blesser les plus faibles que lui ne s'était jamais fait sentir. Même s'il mentirait en disant qu'il n'appréciait pas faire peur à certains poufsouffles en apparaissant derrière eux sans un bruit. Mais qui n'aimait pas taquiner les poufsouffles ? Ils étaient faits pour cela...

Nott Junior était beaucoup de choses et aspirait à devenir encore plus, mais s'il savait bien une chose, c'était que lui n'était pas un tueur. Et que les sangs de bourbes étaient parfois plus doués que les sangs purs, après tout, Granger était la seule qui était un adversaire de taille dans les matières scolaires si on oubliait Draco en potion.

Même si son père avait été l'un des premiers mangemorts et qu'il avait perdu la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Théodore n'avait rien à craindre du serpent contrairement à Malfoy. Il était même relativement invisible aux yeux de tous et c'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de faire une bonne action, tout en fuyant le plus loin possible du danger que représentait Vous-Savez-Qui. Si en plus Potter gagnait cette guerre, avoir fui le camp de ce serpent pouvait permettre à sa famille de garder ces biens. Son père n'était qu'un dommage collatéral.

Le lit sous son poids était bien plus confortable que celui que lui avait donné avec son père, le minuscule désir qu'il avait de s'étendre sur ses couvertures si douces et si chaudes, de pouvoir dormir une bonne nuit, sans se soucier des mangemorts qui pouvaient avoir des... besoins physiques.

C'était aussi ce fait. Avoir vu un des mangemorts violé un prisonnier qui n'était pas passé dans les griffes de Bellatrix l'avait considérablement effrayé. Il n'était pas dupe. Une fois que ces sans-cœurs auraient besoin d'un corps pour satisfaire leur pulsion, et comme les femmes étaient dans une aile différente, ils frapperaient sur les plus jeunes et les plus faibles physiquement. Surtout s'il n'y avait aucun prisonnier pour les satisfaire.

-Ah... Il en met du temps.

Théodore avait tout préparé. L'arrivée du prince déchu, son combat pour le convaincre et enfin, sa victoire. Parce qu'il était clair d'une chose : Draco était comme lui, lui aussi ne voulait pas rester au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et contrairement à lui, la seule chose qui le retenait ici était son amour envers sa mère. Si jamais il venait à s'enfuir, le serpent attaquerait et torturerait sa mère. Nul doute qu'une aussi jolie femme soit prise comme cible. Des bruits de pas interrompirent ses pensées. Enfin...

Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette entra dans la chambre. Sans avoir besoin d'allumer la lumière, elle se dirigea vers le lit, sans même se déshabiller, et alors qu'elle s'y approcha dans la ferme intention de se laisser tomber une vive lumière apparu brusquement devant lui.

-Tu en as mis du temps, Draco.

Voir la tête de Draco Malfoy à cet instant était l'un des plus beaux souvenirs qu'il pourrait se faire dans sa vie. Qui pouvait se targuer d'avoir ainsi vu un Malfoy, le teint grisâtre, la lèvre tremblante, le regard complétement écarquillé, le corps tendu comme un arc alors qu'il semblait sur le point de hurler. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Sinon, les autres viendraient voir ce qu'il se passait. C'était quelque chose que Théodore trouvait profondément amusant. Regarder le masque des Malfoy se fissurer, avant de se recomposer tout aussi rapidement.

Mais étonnamment, rien ne bougea. Le serpentard se décida à se lever pour pousser Draco dans son lit et une fois que ce fut fait, l'autre se remit à se plaindre sur des choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les babillages de l'héritier.

-... Pousser quelqu'un comme ça ! Et déjà qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?!

Malfoy se releva légèrement, sans-doute pour lui dire de déguerpir rapidement et Nott voyant venir cela mit fin au monologue de son camarade en posant de façon violente sa main sur sa bouche. Et il n'en avait rien à faire d'abimer le visage d'un Malfoy.

-Ferme-là un peu ils vont t'entendre, chuchota Théodore directement dans l'oreille de l'autre, puis voyant que cette simple idée venait de calmer son collègue, il retira sa main avant de continuer d'une voix toujours aussi faible. J'ai une idée pour fuir ce côté de la guerre, pour ne pas avoir besoin de tuer.

Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de dire plus de chose, il savait que Draco l'écouterait. Ses yeux se refroidissant un peu plus à la simple présence du verbe « tuer » étaient suffisantes.

-Il faut qu'on quitte ce manoir, le plus rapidement possible. Plus nous restons là, plus Il va vouloir que nous fassions des choses... Ta tante serait ravi de t'y entrainer et mon père...

Son père serait ravi de voir son fils si calme et si sage se ranger de son avis sur ce monstre. Son père n'en aurait rien à faire si ce monstre devait le tuer parce qu'il avait échoué... Son père serait même prêt à lui lancer le dernier sort, pour l'autre.

-Je ne peux pas Théo. Ma...

-Ta mère Draco, je sais.

Et c'était vrai, il savait, ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais lui n'avait jamais eu de mère. Lui n'avait eu que le père violent, absent et bien trop demandeur. La douceur d'une mère était quelque chose qu'il ne se souvenait même pas, mais il savait ce que c'était que de vouloir défendre la vie de ses proches. Parce qu'il était là, ici en ce moment. Et qu'il ne voulait pas que ses camarades de classe, même s'ils ne se parlaient que rarement, souffrent. Parce que quelque part, ils étaient amis. Ils étaient des serpents et les serpents se défendaient entre eux.

Zabini était avec sa mère, loin de Voldemort. Parkinson était en vacances avec les Greengrass. Et les deux autres goinfres étaient ravis de devoir servir le monstre. Il ne restait que Malfoy et lui. Et si Draco ne voulait pas venir avec lui, il n'irait pas. Seul, c'était la mort assurée. Bien de trop de pression pour ses épaules.

-Il tuera ta mère si jamais tu essayes de t'enfuir, prononça Nott d'une voix doucereuse prise au professeur de potion. Et il tuera sans-doute mon père si jamais je fuis. La fuite n'est pas possible.

-Et donc ?

-Tu n'as pas à fuir. Il n'a pas à croire que tu fuis. Je te kidnappe pour pouvoir sortir des terres des Malfoy sans être vu. Je lui envoie une lettre lui annonçant mes intentions de le trahir, de le tuer pour prendre sa place. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un sang-mêlé... Mon père se voit confier la mission de me tuer, pour réparer l'immense erreur qu'il a faite d'avoir un tel idiot comme fils. Ta mère et ton père redoublent d'efforts pour me retrouver et me tuer. Et pendant ce temps-là, toi et moi, on se cachera chez un ami.

Il voyait bien à l'air qu'arborer Malfoy qu'il réfléchissait. Son plan n'était qu'un coup de bluff.

-C'est débile, fut la seule chose que marmonna Draco avant de le regarder dans les yeux. C'est vraiment débile comme plan. Je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi.

-Non, tu oublies un détail. C'est tellement débile que ça ne peut que marcher. Il ne peut que vouloir te récupérer et me tuer. Pour l'argent de ta famille et pour punir ma famille.

-Et tu penses vraiment que je vais venir avec toi et risquer la vie de ma mère pour tes beaux yeux, Nott ? Malfoy cracha son nom de famille comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec Potter, un minuscule sourire accroché à son visage.

-Tu ne risques rien du tout, Malfoy et c'est ça qui te plait. Le rictus qui s'étirait sur les lèvres de Théodore se répercutaient sur celles de Draco. Tu ne risques rien, puisque je suis le seul responsable. Et tout est déjà prêt...

Il leva sa main gauche, celle qui tenait adroitement sa baguette et montra la lettre rouge qu'il serrait fermement. Avec écrit dessus « Pour le dictateur sans cervelle. »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Disclamer : Les personnages comme l'univers ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Si Théodore Nott avait été là et qu'il avait proposé à Draco Malfoy de fuir le manoir alors qu'il était aux mains de Voldemort ? Et si ce même Draco avait accepté, qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu se passer ?

J'ai eu la joie et le plaisir d'avoir un problème avec Windows. J'ai dû formater mon pc. Ce qui m'a fait perdre mes cours, les chapitres que j'avais écrit… Et d'autres trucs plus ou moins personnels.

Le seul coté positif, c'est que j'ai fini mes cours !

…..

Draco faisait les cent pas, passant indéfiniment devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins, de là où on pouvait voir au loin une forêt, puis un peu plus loin, sa tante et sa mère qui discutaient tout en regardant un point qu'il ne pouvait pas apercevoir. De temps en temps, Narcissa levait les yeux, le regardait légèrement et une fois qu'elle l'avait aperçue, retournait à sa discussion avec Bellatrix.

Théodore devait le contacter, mais cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas fait le moindre pas en sa direction. Dès qu'il se croisait dans les couloirs, Nott l'ignorait cordialement, pas de signe de tête, rien. Comme s'il n'existait pas, il continuait sa discussion avec son père qui lui, baissait légèrement la tête en signe de bonjour.

Le serpentard blond n'était pas débile. Il savait que si Nott faisait ça, c'était pour que personne ne sache qu'ils avaient prévu de s'échapper. Qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils étaient dans le même groupe. C'était donc normal qu'il agisse comme d'habitude.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de stresser… Quand allait-il venir ? Quand allait-il partir ? Que devrait-il faire ? Comment irait sa mère après sa disparition ?

Il était un serpentard et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'un serpentard ne faisait pas, c'était bien de donner sa confiance aux gens. Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que Théodore qui lui avait demandé ça, sans-doute aurait-il refusé. Peut-être en aurait-il parlé à sa tante… Au cas où, c'était un de ses tests. Nott n'avait que peu d'intérêt dans la destruction des moldus et la mise au pouvoir des sangs-purs, mais la chose la plus convaincante était sans-doute que Théodore n'était pas un suiveur et qu'il détestait recevoir des ordres.

Et il était d'accord avec cet état de fait. Un Malfoy ne se prosternait pas au pied d'un serpent, même pour tout l'or du monde. Si son père avait oublié la fierté des Malfoy, lui ne l'avait pas fait. Bien sûr, Draco baissait le visage lors de ses escapades dans les couloirs du manoir, bien sûr, il devait s'abaisser devant Voldemort et lui obéir comme s'il était un chien attendant que son maître ne lui donne un bonbon dans l'océan de coup de bâton qu'il recevait. C'était provisoire. Grâce à Théo il pouvait voir un lendemain sans ce monstre dans son ombre.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre brusquement, laissant sa tante et sa mère entrait dans la pièce. Sa tante referma rapidement la porte, tandis que sa mère se rapprochait doucement de lui. Le jeune homme s'arrêta de marcher, se tenant à quelques pas de sa famille.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'était que Bella ne ferait jamais couler le sang d'un Black. Ou qu'elle ne lui infligerait pas une blessure fatale…

-Draco…

Un simple regard à sa mère montrait que cette situation la déplaisait fortement. Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Narcissa Malfoy née Black ne verrait pas que les traits de sa mère étaient légèrement tirés et ils renvoyaient une certaine tension. Quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas la verrait toujours aussi froide et belle. Sa tante ne changeait pas.

-Ta tante, reprit sa mère d'une voix plus basse que d'habitude, a eu l'idée de finir ta formation de mangemort.

Son regard gris se perdit dans celui de sa mère et il sut ce qu'elle voulait dire par cela. Bellatrix voulait l'entrainer à torturer et à tuer. Pour que le Seigneur Noir soit fier de lui, du fils Malfoy contrairement à son père.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Sa mère savait qu'il ne voulait pas torturer. Et qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer quelqu'un… Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il refusait. Sa tante ne le laisserait pas faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle avait penché la tête et qu'elle le regardait comme s'il était de la viande devant un lion.

-J'en ai discuté avec Bella et je pense qu'elle a raison.

Rapidement et profitant que la plus fidèle servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait derrière elle, Narcissa articula un ''Pour ton bien''…

Il n'avait pas besoin que sa mère lui dise. C'était pour son bien… Pour celui de sa famille et pour celui de Narcissa. C'était pour que Voldemort sache qu'il essayait de passer outre son abominable échec, qu'il essayait réellement de devenir un bon mangemort pour le servir. Pour faire mieux que son père et retourner dans ses préférés.

De plus, il serait plus sûr pour le plan de Théo qu'il accepte. Et qu'il y prenne même du plaisir. Ou en tout cas que sa tante le pense…

-Vous avez raison.

Sa voix était froide. Bien plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulue. Mais dire qu'il acceptait de torturer quelqu'un de sang-froid semblait avoir refroidi une partie de son cœur.

Sa tante s'avança rapidement, se positionnant derrière lui en caressant ses cheveux doucement et murmura doucement à son oreille :

-Tu as fait le bon choix, Draco...

…

Théodore avait entendu parlé de l'invité se trouvant dans les cachots du manoir des Malfoys. Son père n'était peut-être plus dans les favoris du Lord, mais il avait réussi à savoir que le professeur gérant le cours d'étude des Moldus, Charity Burbage était l'invité…

Une réunion avait été donné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vu le nombre de personne qui était convié à cette réunion, son père en faisant partie, Nott n'avait aucun doute sur la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir. Sans-doute le seigneur des Ténèbres voulait parler d'un plan contre son ennemi de toujours, Potter. En soit, c'était bon pour lui comme pour Malfoy. Si Voldemort était trop occupé avec Potter, il ne verrait pas ce qui se tramait dans son dos. Charity Burbage serait un exemple, un moyen à Voldemort de montrer encore une fois ce qui arrivait à un sorcier qui défendait les Moldus.

Le fils n'était pas invité à cette réunion et à vrai dire il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Au contraire, celui lui donnait le temps de peaufiner son plan, le timing allait être extrêmement important.

Il lui restait quelques détails à régler avant d'en informer Draco. Le plus important était de savoir comment allait-il faire pour que Voldemort le prenne au sérieux ? Il lui faudrait frapper fort pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le prennent pas seulement pour un déserteur.

-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Lui demanda son père d'un ton monotone alors qu'ils avançaient dans le manoir.

Non, bien sûr que non. Il était bien trop occupé à prévoir sa fuite pour écouter les vieux serments de son père. La seule chose qu'il lui donnait envie de faire, c'était de dire merde et de se casser. Là, sans plus de céromonie. Mais Voldemort ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de les retrouver. Surtout que Potter était silencieux… Enfin, Potter devait faire son deuil avant de pouvoir attaquer Voldemort. Etant donné qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement, après tout, son mentor était mort.

-Oui, père.

Sa voix pouvait sans-doute faire concurrence à un glaçon. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il passait avec son père et si auparavant, ce soudain gain d'intérêt à son sujet, aurait fait plaisir à Théo, ce n'était plus vrai maintenant. Ou plutôt, le jeune homme essayait de se convaincre que la boule qu'il ressentait dans sa gorge n'était pas dû à son père et à son futur proche, mais à son plan.

Parce qu'il n'aimait pas son père, pas vrai ?

-Bien. Lestrange cherche quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ce traitre.

Si son père savait bien faire quelque chose, c'était bien celui de prononcer quelque chose tout en le vomissant. Aucun doute que le traitre à son sang était le professeur d'étude des Moldus.

-Je lui ai proposé ton nom et elle est d'accord. Tu iras t'occuper de soigner ses plaies les plus profondes, Severus t'a laissé un stock de potion.

En soit, son père lui donnait le rôle de la nounou pour la pauvre prisonnière qui allait se faire torturer par la folle. C'était génial… Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire non, de façon polie ou non.

-Très bien, père.

-Et n'oublie pas : si elle meurt ce sera à toi de nourrir Nagini…

Théodore ne s'arrêta pas, ne tressauta pas, mais senti bien le poids dans sa poitrine devenir plus lourd. Nagini était l'une de ses grosses peurs. Rester dans un manoir où un serpent géant peut vous avaler rapidement et sans un bruit, un reptile possèdant un venin qui ne devrait pas exister… Nagini était l'un des monstres qui se baladait dans les ténèbres du manoir, sans un bruit… Personne n'en était mort, pour le moment... Mais s'il avait faim, si son maître décidait de punir l'un de ses serviteurs, sans-doute que Nagini finirait par venir lui rendre une petite visite.

…

-Draco…

Le serpentard blond sursauta rapidement alors qu'il se tournait avec l'envie de crier sur son camarade de cours. Il ne se retint que de justesse en voyant le fin sourire que Théo faisait. Ce connard adorait vraiment apparaître dans le dos des gens…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Théo ? Ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'attends de tes nouvelles, t'aurais pu me faire parvenir un mot ou je sais pas moi, mais quelque chose quoi !

Dans les yeux du blond, Théodore pouvait y voir différentes émotions. De la colère, sans-doute n'avait-il pas apprécié sa petite blague ou le fait qu'il l'ignore pendant un moment y était pour quelque chose. Mais aussi de l'inquiétude et de la joie. La main de Nott se posa doucement sur les lèvres de Draco, pour lui dire de parler moins fort, mais aussi pour qu'il lui laisse le temps de parler. Savoir que Malfoy avait été inquiet lui donnait envie de rire, mais pour éviter de l'énerver encore plus que nécessaire, Nott se retint.

Le blond repoussa violemment sa main, avant de l'attraper par le col de sa robe. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais il pouvait clairement entendre la colère retenue de Draco.

-Est-ce que tu imagines ce que j'ai vécu depuis plus d'une semaine ? Tu parles de te casser, mais tu ne me dis rien ! Je pensais que tu avais abandonné l'idée !

Et derrière, Théo entendait parfaitement le « Je pensais que tu m'avais abandonné... ». Après tout, lui et le blond étaient dans le même bateau. Des enfants qui ne voulaient rien avoir à faire dans cette guerre. Qui ne voulaient ni tuer, ni torturer, ni violer… Nott resta sans voix un instant. Devait-il dire à Draco qu'il ne pourrait jamais abandonner ? Ou devait-il lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé de son côté…

A la base, Théo était venu pour informer Draco d'une idée qu'il avait eue. Et pour la réaliser, il aurait besoin du blond. Nott avait bien dans l'idée que Draco soit de mauvaise humeur, il l'était toujours de toutes façons, mais pas qu'il ait l'air… Comme un enfant seul. Quelque chose en lui faisait écho à la situation de Draco. Et ce quelque chose lui donnait l'envie de prendre son camarade dans ses bras.

Mais merde ! Il n'était pas un poufsouffle !

-Je n'abandonnerais jamais. Je ne peux pas. Et j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Le regard du blond changea rapidement, redevenant le même regard que Lucius arborait en faisait des affaires. Théo profita du léger silence pour formuler rapidement sa demande.

-J'ai besoin de contacter Zabini.

Zabini était bien l'une des rares familles du pays qui n'avait rien à craindre de Voldemort pour le moment. Sa mère était tout simplement trop elle-même pour qu'elle ne rejoigne un groupe comme les mangemorts et peu de personnes souhaitait se mettre contre elle. Après tout, une femme qui avait eu un nombre inimaginable de relation, qui s'était marié et qui avait vu à chaque fois un accident mortel emportait son mari, ne pouvait qu'avoir des tas de connexion. Et certainement dans tous les pays du globe.

-Ma tante souhaite que je torture Burbage.

Les ténèbres de la pièce ne purent pas cacher la légère surprise qui prit place sur ses traits. Draco semblait souhaiter qu'il puisse l'aider avec cela, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Et même s'il l'avait pu, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Certes, il ne voulait pas tuer, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Il n'était pas Potter !

-Potion et sortilège ou juste un seul ?

-… Je ne sais pas. Prononça Draco avec une voix teintée d'un léger dégoût.

-Je pense que nous pouvons nous servir de Burbage pour frapper Voldemort de façon inattendue et surprenante…

L'obscurité laissa place à un fin filet de lumière lunaire, éclairant le visage blafard de Nott et de Malfoy. Le blond le regardait comme s'il était fou. Et le serpentard ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Agir ainsi c'était de la folie. C'était répugnant. Parce que Malfoy pouvait voir à quoi penser Théo. Sa tante devait lui avoir parlé du sort final de Burbage.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Réfléchis Draco… Burbage est déjà morte, rien de ce que nous pouvons faire ne changera cela.

Mais c'était toujours répugnant que de se servir de Burbage comme d'un cheval de troie. Et le regard que lui portait Draco lui faisait voir ses propres doutes. Les mêmes questions qu'il s'était posé dans l'après-midi.

-Nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant. Ce serait du suicide, Il nous rattraperait. Burbage est morte. Maintenant, nous pouvons soit ne rien faire et tu devras quand même la torturer…

Un éclat de dégoût apparut fugacement dans le regard de Draco. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Lestrange allait avoir besoin d'une nounou pour Burbage. Son corps devait être entier et en plutôt bon état pour Nagini… De plus, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des hémorragies internes et des os brisaient. Il ne souhaitait pas être à la place de Draco pour rien au monde…

-Tu ne pouvais pas dire non à ta tante. Ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre sur ça. Avec de la chance, ça ne durera pas plus d'une semaine…

Nott reprit d'une voix un peu plus forte.

-Elle finira de toute façon dans l'estomac de Nagini. Mais nous pouvons aussi grâce à elle, permettre de créer une diversion suffisamment longue pour pouvoir fuir et se mettre en sécurité.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Malfoy ne se décide à parler.

-Je ne veux rien avoir à lui faire de plus que ce que ma tante me forcera à faire. Et pour Zabini…


End file.
